A Little Story
by Paradoxilla
Summary: Who knew a small painting could start a love story? (BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR PEANUTFANGIRL).


"But mommy I don't want to go!"

A four year old Nick's words echoed into then crisp Autumn air, but his mother remained firm. He was going to daycare, and there was nothing he could do to persuade her not to enrol him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly but that only made his stomach plummet even further.

"I'm sorry Nicky, but I'm working today, and your father...well your father...anyway I'm gonna have to leave you here," she pouted "but I'll be sure to collect you. And you can make lots of new friends!"

Nick cast his eyes to the ground hopelessly as the distance between them and the daycare lessened. Soon, the large building covered in bright yellow paint and smiling, inanimate objects loomed before them and they walked in.

Nick was taken away from his mother to a room full of screaming children, all of who were brandishing large plastic toys. Nick recoiled into the corner, anxiousness taking over him. Oh no, this was too much! No one here would want to be his friend...

"Heya," a voice said and Nick turned his head to see a boy with messy brown hair and warm hazel eyes "my name's Luke!" The boy seemed overly chirpy, and Nick was slightly taken aback, before regaining his composure.

"I'm Nick," Nick replied quietly and Luke looked slightly puzzled before grabbing Nick's hand and leading him to a table covered in different assortments of paints and oils. Nick stared at all of it, slightly overwhelmed.

"Here, you can have this," Luke said, handing Nick a badly painted picture of two people holding hands on a sunset.

"Ewww. That's icky, girls are gross," Nick spat at the drawing and Luke shook his head vigorously, and tapped the page a few times.

"No! They're two boys!"

"Oh," was all Nick could say.

* * *

Since that fateful day at the daycare, Nick and Luke had become the best of friends. They were never seen without each other, and they they had even accustomed to calling eachother's parents 'mom' and 'dad'.

"C'mon Nick just kick the ball," an eight year old Luke yelled from the other end of the grassy field, planting his hands on his hips in a bossy manner. Nick scowled and huffed angrily, and Luke rolled his eyes "just kick it!"

Nick drew his foot back and aimed to kick the ball but failed to. He yelled in frustration when he heard two cackles from nearby. He turned his head to see two teenagers drinking beer and pointing at Nick.

"Dumb retard can't even kick a fuckin' ball!"

"Yeah, li'l faggot is a dumbass."

Nick had no idea what the word meant, but he knew it was intended as an insult. The words stung and Nick heard Luke run beside him, and saw anger evident on his face. Nick felt anger surge in his gut and aimed a kick and felt his foot connect with the ball.

The ball flew through the air, before hitting one of the teen's noses, blood gushing out immediately. "THERE?! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH OF A KICK," Nick demanded and Luke and Nick both sprinted away cackling.

* * *

A thirteen year old Nick sat beside a fourteen year old Luke, watching the same repetitive tv show boredly. They were waiting for Luke's mother to return home, arms hopefully laden with a multitude of sugary treats.

"Hey Luke," Nick asked quietly, the silence suffocating the pair. Nick swallowed thickly. Oh boy, this could end badly.

"Yeah man," Luke asked, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence making him blush intensely.

"Have you kissed anyone yet," Nick asked rapidly, a blush creeping up his neck. Luke looked down with a smirk, and arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah; kissed Bonnie by the school shed few days ago," Luke revealed and Nick felt his stomach give a terrifyingly painful jolt. Why did that make him feel bad? He had no idea at all.

_Maybe you like him. _

No! Nick did not like his best friend. Only as a friend. He wasn't gay!...right?

"Y'okay man," Luke asked worriedly, gazing into his friends blue eyes cautiously. Nick waited a few moments, after making sure he wouldn't cry and gave a forced laugh, startling Luke out of his worried state.

"Yeah, just waitin' for my kiss."

"Oh you'll find the right girl eventually," Luke smiled reassuringly as this mother walked in, carrying bags of food.

_Or guy. _

* * *

"Faggot," Troy spat, shoving Nick roughly into the wall, causing pain to erupt along his already bruised back like wildfire. Onlookers shot dirty looks at Troy but no one did anything to help Nick except offer half hearted smiles.

They saw what was happening.

They knew.

They just thought it would resolve itself.

Like a lost dog, or burnt food.

This wouldn't just disappear.

Nick stared at the retreating back at Troy, who cackled along with his friend Nate. That motherfucker...after all this? He puts all this crap as a fucking joke? That's not how Nick. He felt like shit everyday of his life, thanks to those pieces of shit.

Not anymore.

Nick pulled himself up from the ground, and stormed down the hall, students parting from his path, scattering away from him like a viral disease. Nick didn't care. He. Just. Wanted. To. Hurt. The. Bastard.

"Hey Troy," Nick hissed and Troy turned around, and gave Nick a scathing look.

"What now fag-"

Nick landed a punch on Troy's nose, a deafening crack echoing through the halls as people recoiled visibly, however Nick was far from over. He landed a sharp uppercut to Troy's chin, and kneed him in the crotch.

Troy wouldn't take that lying down and tackled Nick to the ground with great difficulty. He punched Nick on the cheek, then on the nose.

Crack.

Then landed a fist to his eye.

Crack.

Then a kick to his rib.

Crack.

And then a final kick to his cheek again.

"Fag."

* * *

Luke was sitting at home, in a blanket, a cold ailing him. He was shaking from the cold, since the heating had gone, so he was wrapped up in as many blankets as possible. He felt himself finally drift off into a comfortable sleep, when the doorbell rang.

"I'm comin'," Luke half yawned, half groaned, and opened the door, only to be met with a bruised and bloody Nick, who was clutching a towel to his head.

"AH Nick! Shit man, get in here," Luke gasped, as Nick stumbled in, feeling extremely light headed. Luke helped him onto the sofa, and before Luke had a chance to react, Nick broke into sobs.

"I c-can't fuckin' do this anymore L-Luke...every fuckin' d-day of my life, s-someone's always there t-to out me down. Either at home, school, a-anywhere," Nick sobbed and Luke pulled him in for a hug "I-I'm fuckin' s-sick of this shit."

"Nick, c'mon man, you don't believe that shit do you," Luke said in shock "man, you are the best friend a guy could ask for! Without you, I couldn't get through half the stuff I did! You're always there for me!"

Luke held Nick as he sobbed his heart out, and kept rubbing gentle circles into Nick's back, until his crying was only soft hiccuping. Nick looked at Luke with red rimmed eyes and whispered "you mean it?"

"Yes Nick," Luke said sincerely, leaning into his face for added effect "you're a great guy...anyone would be happy to have you..." A soft pair of lips grazed Luke's, and Luke was starled, but did nothing to stop what was happening. The pair kissed softly, before breaking apart.

"I lied; I never kissed Bonnie."

"I know, Luke."

* * *

Nick and Luke stood facing each other, Luke wearing a black tuxedo, Nick wearing a white tuxedo. They both wore tentative smiles and Luke took a deep breath before reading the writing that he spent hours working on.

"Nick; the first time I met you, we were in daycare. I had painted a dumb paintin' and you were scared shitless. I did not know that that simple interaction lead to the greatest joy of my life.

Our relationship has endured many problems; from bullying, to arguments, to straight up break ups, no pun intended. But we survived it all, and I'm happy to be here calling you my fiancé."

"You may now kiss the groom," the pastor announced.

And Luke happily obliged.

* * *

"I love you, I love you," Luke pouted, making the baby in his arms gurgle excitedly. He chuckled, content, as Nick walked in to their daughter's room, arms laden with baby food, diapers and baby clothes.

"Hey," Luke smiled, and kissed Nick's neck, making Nick blush furiously. He set the bags down, and returned the kiss with equal zest, as the baby started to babble unimportantly, and Nick tickled the baby's chin.

"Hey Kelly," he whispered, as the baby's eyelids began to droop. They waited for a few moments, and the baby eventually fell into a comfortable sleep. Luke gently set the baby down and rubbed it's cheek.

"This is perfect," Nick said "and I wouldn't want it any other way." Together, they walked, hand in hand, out of the room, more content with their lives than ever before, a small smile on each of their faces.

And above the baby's cot, sat the small painting that started it all.


End file.
